desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Finishing the Hat
Finishing the Hat 'jest dwudziestym trzecim odcinkiem ósmego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 13 maja 2012 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Marc Cherry, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Streszczenie 'W poprzednich odcinkach *Lee pyta Susan, czy powiedziała znajomym, że się przeprowadza; mówi jeszcze nie, a Lee odpowiada jej, że dostał ofertę kupna domu. (Give Me the Blame) *Gabrielle podrzuca Juanitę i Celię do biura Carlosa i oboje twierdzą, że nie mogą zabrać dziewcząt do szkoły, ponieważ muszą pracować. (Lost My Power) *Bree i Renee omawiają niektóre ciasta weselne byłego, a Renee mówi Bree, że to za mało. (Any Moment) *Trip pojawia się na przyjęciu Bree, aby przeprosić, ale ta mówi mu, że ją wykorzystał i nie chce go w swoim domu. (Give Me the Blame) *Tom i Lynette namiętnie wychodzą nocą na środek ulicy. (Give Me the Blame) Obsada Produkcja Ten odcinek został napisany przez twórcę serialu i producenta wykonawczego Marca Cherry (który pojawia się w nim), zaznaczając swój 18. tytuł w serialu, i wyreżyserowany przez producenta wykonawczego i wieloletniego stałego reżysera Davida Grossmana. Według aktorki Marcii Cross (Bree Van de Kamp) pierwszym dniem zdjęć do finału serialu był 17 kwietnia 2012 r. Według aktorki Vanessy Williams (Renee Perry), ostatni dzień to był 25 kwietnia 2012 r. Zarówno Teri Hatcher (Susan Delfino), jak i Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) potwierdziły, że ich ostatnim dniem wspólnego kręcenia scen był wtorek, 24 kwietnia 2012 r. Twórca serialu i producent wykonawczy Marc Cherry planowali pojawienie się w finale serialu. Chociaż załoga starała się, aby wszyscy wrócili na ostatnią scenę z duchami, nie wszyscy mogli to zrobić, jak ujawniła producent wykonawczy, Sabrina Wind. Duch Edie Britt był także nieobecny z powodu procesu między Nicollette Sheridan a twórcą serialu, pomimo życzeń Cherry, by Sheridan wróciła do finału serialu aby złożyć hołd każdemu, kto był w serialu. Przyjęcie Finał oglądało 11,12 miliona amerykańskich widzów. Był to najczęściej oglądany program tego wieczoru, związany z najwyższymi ocenami w sezonie z 8 sezonową premierą Secrets That I Never Want to Know, i był najczęściej oglądanym odcinkiem programu od odcinka 7 sezonu Searching, oglądanego przez 11,35 miliona widzów. Finał był także lepiej oglądany od finału z poprzedniego sezonu Come on Over for Dinner, który obejrzał 10,25 miliona widzów i otrzymał ocenę 3,1 w kategorii 18–49. Finał był także częściej oglądany niż poprzedni odcinek The People Will Hear, który obejrzało 9,22 miliona widzów i otrzymał ocenę 2,7/7. Finał rywalizował z Survivor: One World Reunion w CBS, który oglądało 7,72 miliona widzów i miał ocenę 2,3/6, oraz Celebrity Apprentice w NBC , który oglądało 5,48 miliona widzów i miał ocenę 1,8/ 5 w grupie demograficznej w wieku 18–49 lat. ABC poinformowało, że odcinek zyskał dodatkowe 2,1 miliona widzów (wzrost do 13,2 miliona widzów) i 0,9 w rankingu demograficznym 18–49 (wzrost do łącznej oceny 4,1), w tygodniu następującym po pierwotnej transmisji. W Kanadzie finał oglądało 1,60 miliona widzów, zajmując siedemnaste miejsce w tygodniu. Odcinek spotkał się z uznaniem krytyków. Recenzenci Washington Post nazwali ten odcinek schludnym, serdecznym pożegnaniem. Sabrina Ford nazwała ten odcinek szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Christina Tran oceniła ten odcinek ogólnie pozytywnie, mówiąc: Chociaż ostatni sezon miał sporo wzlotów i upadków, myślałam, że Marc Cherry i firma dadzą nam bardzo satysfakcjonujące zakończenie. Alberto E. Rodriguez nazwał finał odpowiednim sposobem na zakończenie serii. Nagrody *Ten odcinek został zgłoszony do rozpatrzenia przez Kathryn Joosten z powodu jej nominacji do nagrody Primetime Emmy Award za wybitną aktorkę drugoplanową w serialu komediowym podczas 64. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards. *Za swój występ w tym odcinku (oraz w poprzednim odcinku Give Me the Blame) Brenda Strong została nominowana do swojej drugiej z rzędu nagrody Primetime Emmy Award za wybitną lekturę jako Mary Alice Young. Ciekawostki *Tytuł tego odcinka pochodzi od piosenki o tej samym tytule zaczerpniętej z musicalu Stephena Sondheima Sunday in the Park with George. Piosenka szczegółowo opisuje radosną, frustrującą, satysfakcjonującą i niesatysfakcjonującą twórczość, napisał kiedyś krytyk teatralny Ben Bratley. *W odcinku tym wystąpiło kilku aktorów, których bohaterowie zmarli wcześniej w serialu, w tym stałych bywalców sezonu - Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young), James Denton (Mike Delfino), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) i Jonathan Cake (Chuck Vance), i w większości niewymieniony w obsadzie byłych bywalców serii Roger Bart (George Williams ), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer) i Steven Culp (Rex Van de Kamp), gościnnie występująca Justine Bateman (Ellie Leonard), Emily Bergl (Beth Young), Maria Cominis (Mona Clarke), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber) (pojawiła się wcześniej w odcinku), Valerie Mahaffey (Alma Hodge), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis) i Kiersten Warren ( Nora Huntington), a gościnnie Ellen Geer (Lillian Simms) i David Starzyk ( Bradley Scott). *W tym odcinku znajduje się 19 z 29 głównych aktorów, najwięcej spośród wszystkich odcinków serialu. *Twórca serialu, Marc Cherry, wpadł na pomysł końcowej sceny z duchami od sezonu pierwszego i trzymał ją w tylnej kieszeni. *Mary Alice Young popełniła samobójstwo w czwartek, a Susan wyprowadziła się także w czwartek. *Kiedy poznajemy panie Wisteria Lane, Gaby jako jedyna nie ma dzieci, a później zostaje rodzicielką, a pod koniec serii jako jedyna nie ma żadnych wnuków. *Rolę Carmen wcieliła się (niewymieniona w napisach) Roselyn Sánchez, która pierwotnie była przesłuchiwana do roli Gabrielle Solis, jest jedną z bliskich przyjaciół Evy Longorii i grała jedną z głównych ról w filmie Marca Cherry pilot do'' Pokojówek z Beverly Hills'', w której jej postać nazywała się także Carmen. *Kathryn Joosten zmarła na raka płuc 2 czerwca 2012 r., niecałe trzy tygodnie po finale, w którym jej postać, Karen McCluskey, również umiera na raka. *Jarvis George, który wcielił się w rolę nienazwanego kierowcy limuzyny, jest młodszym bratem aktora Jasona George'a, który grał rolę Edgara barmana w finale poprzedniego sezonu. Błędy *W retrospekcji jest kilka niespójności, gdy młoda rodzina przenosi się na Wisteria Lane w porównaniu do retrospekcji przedstawionej w One Wonderful Day. Front ich domu powinien być żółty, a nie zielony. *Mary Alice jest przedstawiona z krótszymi włosami i innym ubraniem. *Kiedy kamera przesuwa się w dół na początku aktu I, aby przedstawić cztery główne rozmawiające przyjaciółki, na początku drży. Odniesienia Odniesienia *Lynette wpada na Natalie Klein w sklepie spożywczym. (Pilot) *Mary Alice Young popełniła samobójstwo w czwartek, a Susan również w czwartek wyjeżdża z Wisteria Lane. (Pilot) Aluzje *Susan została po raz pierwszy przedstawiona jako samotna kobieta z córką, a ostatnio widziana jako owdowiała kobieta z synem, córką i wnuczką. Zaczyna serię jako niezamężna i kończy serię jako niezamężna. *Mąż Susan, Mike, przyjechał na Wisteria Lane z Los Angeles, ponieważ miał zbyt wiele wspomnień o jego zmarłej żonie. Czternaście lat później Susan przeprowadziła się z Wisteria Lane, ponieważ miała zbyt wiele wspomnień o śmierci Mike'a. *Lynette rozpoczyna serial poślubiona z Tomem, a kończy serial jako poślubiona z Tomem; po raz pierwszy pokazano ją również jak krzyczała na swoje dzieci, a ostatnio widziano ją krzyczącą na wnuki. *Bree została przedstawiona publiczności jako kobieta konserwatywna, a publiczność żegna się z nią jako kobietą konserwatywną. Poza tym Bree zaczęła być mężatką Rexa Van de Kampa, często ukrywając swoje uczucia i problemy za maską ideału: idealnej gospodyni domowej. Wyszła za mąż za Tripa Westona, mężczyznę, który kochał ją za to, kim była, szczególnie za to, że nie była ideałem, ale raczej za to, że jest kobietą z przeszłością i wieloma wadami. *Gabrielle i Carlos zostali przedstawieni podczas kłótni i pokazano w ostatniej scenie,jak kłócą się długo i szczęśliwie. *Kiedy po raz pierwszy poznaliśmy kobiety z Wisteria Lane, Gaby jako jedyna nie miała dzieci. Później zostaje rodzicielką, ale pod koniec serii jest jedyną osobą, która nie ma wnuków. *Gabrielle rozpoczęła i kończy serial jako bogata kobieta. *Mary Alice i Paul włożyła swój sekret do skrzyni z zabawkami, tak jak Jennifer umieściła swoją w tajemniczym pudełku z biżuterią. *Karen McCluskey jest przedstawiana jako starsza i owdowiała kobieta, która mieszkała na 4358 Wisteria Lane. Teraz, po śmierci Karen, Roy zastępuje pozycję swojej żony jako starszego wdowca mieszkającego w tym samym domu. *W tym odcinku widzimy, jak Martha Huber jako pierwsza wychodzi ze swojego domu i wita Mary Alice na Wisteria Lane, podobnie jak to ona pierwsza wyszła z domu i odkryła, że Mary Alice popełniła samobójstwo. (Pilot) *Istnieje kilka podobieństw między przybyciem Susan na ulicę (Remember, Part 2) a przybyciem Jennifer: #Wprowadzają się do tego samego domu, 4353 Wisteria Lane . #Wprowadzają się jako pierwsi, bez swoich mężów. #Wprowadzają się z tym samym poruszającym się vanem z Rent-A-Truck Howella. #Ich przybycie pokazywane jest w finale sezonu. *Gabrielle i Carlos dzielą się historią, w której Gaby próbuje zrekompensować jemu brak dostępności, gdy we wczesnym sezonie pierwszym Carlos robił to samo swojej żonie. (Ach, But Underneath) Solisowie kłócą się także o ich nowego ogrodnika, który służy jako odniesienie do byłego kochanka Gabrielle, jej młodego ogrodnika Johna Rowlanda . (Pilot) *Jennifer trzyma swój tajemniczy sekret w małym pudełku, podobnie jak Mary Alice i Paul Young trzymali swój sekret w skrzynce z zabawkami. (One Wonderful Day) *Katherine Mayfair wraca na Wisteria Lane w ten sam sposób, w jaki przybywa na czwartą premierę sezonu - z bliska swoich butów na wysokim obcasie. (Now You Know) *Pokaz dekoracyjnej pary na szczycie tortu weselnego na końcu sceny, w której Bree i Trip się łączą, może stanowić odniesienie do pary w torcie weselnym Bree i Orsona, którą Mary Alice określała jako idealną para. (It It Two Two) *Kolejność postaci wprowadzanych w odcinku pilotażowym (Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree, a następnie Susan) znajduje odzwierciedlenie w końcowej scenie - przyszłość bohaterów i pożegnania są ujawniane w tej samej kolejności. (Pilot) Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon ósmy Kategoria:Finały sezonów